Back to Amestris: A New Hope
by weeaboo69
Summary: This is the story of Doc and Marty teaming up with Ed and Al to stop something bad.


Back to Amestris: A New Hope

AN: I AM NOT DOING ZOOTOPIA BECAUSE I LIED. INSTEAD WITNESS THE JOURNEY OF DOC AND MARTY JOINING WITH ED AND AL TO STOP KING BRADLEY FROM BANNING ALL HENTAI!

Chapter 1: MARTY IS SEXIER THEN ED STOP HATING ON MARTY BECAUSE HE HAS WEEKND HAIR AND 6 PAK ABS YOU HATERS

"To Biffs!" exclaimed Doc. He set down the coordinates and he was almost at 88 miles per hour but then the coordinates switched! "HAHAHA THIS IS ISIS YOU MOTHERFUKERS! WE ARE SENDING YOU TO FATHER SO HE CAN LIMIT YOUR SEXINESS AND USE TELENEIS TO TURN YOU INTO HOMULCUS HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "GREAT SCOTT! Marty! Quick grab the lever and pull it back!". "On it Doc!" replied Marty. He pulled back the leve4 but ISIS had other ideas. A group of suicide paratroopers came crashing into the Deloran via parachute. "ALLAH AKBAR!" they all screamed. They expolded giving the Flux capitor the 1.21 gigawatts required to send them to Amestris! But Doc changed the coordinates at the last second so they were sent flying strait into Central Command! Everyone shat their pants when they saw Marty McFly! His abs were so fucking sexy that Riza went immediately into orgasm while Roy Mustang and Major Armstrong resisted the urge but they collapsed. Ed was too stubborn to give a shit over Marty Mcfly and Al was a ROBOT SO HE COULDN'T HAVE HUMAN EMOTIONS WHY THE FRICK DID THEY GIVE AL EMOTIONS I AM SO VIVID!

Chapter 2: King Bradley reveals his master plan

AN: Bradley tells the world that he has the executive command to ban all HENTAI! MARTY AND DOC KICK HIS ASS HENTAI IS MY FAVORIT!

"HAHAHAHA I AM A HOMUCLUC AND I LUV GAY PEEPLE!" said King Bradley. At The State of the Union. " THE STATE OF THE UNION IS IN DANGER… FROM HENTAI! DA FUC" he immediately pulled down his pants and began whacking off on the podium. His humonculus dick pulsed with philosophers stone juice. But he masterbathed too hard and the philosophers stone mixed witth his cum." Dad what the fuc are you doing you nigger" said king bradleys son . " I WANT IN " selene ripped off his clothes and they began bonding while spraying cum on each other. A sexy man wearing a mini skirt stood up" IM COLONEL MUSTANG AND I LOVE HENTAI , AND MINISKIRS. I WILL STOP YOU AT ALL COSTS. Finally… "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU NIGGERS FUCKING CALL ME SHORT YOU FUCKING ASSWIPES!" screamed Ed in a fury. "Edward Elric! Calm your tits that are clearly inferior to my pink nipples passed by the Armstrong family for generations!" said Major Armstrong in an authoritative voice. "COLONEL MUSTANG PLEASE TOUCH MY TITS THEY NEED ATTENTION!" asked Riza Hawkeye. "HEY EVERYONE LOOK AT THE NUDES I TOOK OF MY 2 YEAR DAUGHTER SHE IS SO FOOKING SEXY YOU HATERS NEED TO STOP HATING ON LE DAUGHTER!" yelled Hughes. "I WANT TO BE AMONKEY" SAID AL THE ROBOT

SSSSHHHHHHUUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUUPPPPPPP!

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Chapter 3: MARTY AND DOC DO SHIT

AN: MARTY MCFLY HAS A ROCKY MEETING WITH ED

Marty Mcfly was floating throughout Central Command via hoverboard. But he crashed into NINA TUCKER and she ded. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU GOING YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKING PENIS OF SHIT!" screamed ED in fury. "WOW! This is heavy!" NINA THE DOG STARTED JERKING OFF WHILE DED , AND THEN SCAR CAME BY AND KILLED HER AGAIN SAYING " JIHADY JIHADY"

Chapter 4: MARTY IS ARRESTED FOR HENTAI

AN: MARTY IS ARRESTE FOR HENTAI U HATERS I have help by Fleetfeathersandels59

MARTY WAS RIDING HIS HOVERBOARD WHEN HE SAW HOHENHIEM " GOD DAMN THAT'S A FOOKING HOT PIECE OF ASS" " WHO ME?" ASKED HOHENHIEM AS HE RIPPED OF HIS CLOTHES. " U MARTY MCFLY ARE AN EVEN SEXIER STUD" " HOW DID U KNOW MY NAME PERV " HOHENHIEM SHRUGGED AND TURNED SHOWING SCAR SHOVING HIS ISLAMIC DICK UP HIS ASS

" HENTAI! DA FOOK" SCREAMED MARTY. THEN SUDDENLY HANDCUFFS ARE POPPED ON HIS HANDS AND THE FUHRE RUNS BY TIEING UP SCAR AND HOHENHIEM WITH HIS BLOODY CUM. Marty is stuned im not writing in caps

Chapter 5: SHOU TUCKER IS A HERO AND A GOD I SPLOOGE EVERYNITE THINKING OF HIM!

AN: NINA IS LITERALLY HITLER AND SHE HATES MUSLIMS. ALSO SHE SUCKS DOG COCKS AND SHE FISTED A CAT SO I LOVE HER. PS SHOU"S WIFE IS A SLUT SO IT WAS JUSTIFIED

BOOM CRAH SHIT! TEAM ROCKET COMES CRASHING INTO CENTRAL COMMAND KILLING SHAO MAY BECAUSE SHE IS PANDA SHE DED. "WOBBUCKET! WOBBUCKET!" DOC PULLS DOWN HIS PANTS REVEALING HIS MERICA BLACK TEENAGE HARDON WITH VEINS POPPING OUT! IT WAS 5 FEET LONG! HE STABS MEOWTH WITH IT AND MEOWTH SPLOOGED AND DED. "WOBBUCKET ISIS!" "WOBBUCKET INCEST!" "GREaT SCOTT MAY THE GODS GIVE ME STRENGTH!" HIS PENIS STARTED CHARGING UP LIKE A RAILGUN. "WOBBUCKET DA FOOK!" DOC LET OUT A ATOMIC ORGASM KILLING TEAM ROCKET. ALSO ROY MUSTANG CAME IN WITH A MINISHIR AND MADE OUT WITH AL BECAUSE HE WAS GIC!

Chaptwe 6: FLEETFEATHERSANDALS69 IS A FUCKING NIGGER

AN: He is a HATER! He told me my stories were SHIT! I am going to take his fleetfeather sandals and shove them up his NIGGER ASS!

Marty was throwed into jail. Bradley locked the cel wit his come. "WINRY I AM MAN SO LISTAN TO ME YOU FUKING NIGGER!" yelled someone. IT WAS ED. ED WAS ABUSING HIS WAFU PLS DON"T HATE MY STORIES YOU FUCKING HATTERS

CHAPTER 7: I CAN'T STOP FUCKING YELLING YOU HATERS

AN: UR GAY

BTW HATERS KING BRADLEY HAETES EVERYONE IN AMERICA BECOUSE YUALL LIKE HENTAI WAY TOO MUCH Y DICKGHEAADS. IM GOONNA VOTTE FOR TRUMP THIS ELECTION BECOUSE TRUMP LIKES STRAIGHT SEXX, AND HE IS GONNA BAN HENTAI BECOUSE HILLARTY CLINTON ACTUALLY JUST MADE A PORN VIDEO IN BENGHAZI THAT'S WHY SHES IN TROUBLE U MOUTHER , RAPING PRICCCS

KING BRADLEY PULLS OUT A BLACK LOTUS. "WITH THIS LOCUS I CAN BAN ALL HENTAI BECUZ HILLARY WAS IN ON HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS" "GREAT SCOTT" "WOW THIS IS HEAVY!' MARTY DOC AND ED CAME IN WITH THEIR DICKS WITH DEATHTOUCH AND LINKLINK. "GREAT SCOTT PREPARE TO BE PENETRATED WITH MY 20/20 WITH DRAGONLORD OBIJATUI CUM" "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH NNNNNOOOOOOO1111111" HE DED

…

…

…

…

…

…

"MINISKIRTS11111"

THANKS GUYZ THANKS FOR READING


End file.
